The present invention relates to boiler return systems and in particular to the construction of condensate return tanks for steam boilers in such systems.
Boiler return systems are well known for use in connection with various steam supply devices such as looped steam systems for dry-cleaning, pressing, and the like as well as in various processing plants requiring steam. One conventional condensate return system is marketed by the Fulton Boiler Works, Inc. of Pulaski, N.Y. Such system is illustrated in FIG. 1. The boiler system comprises a cylindrical tank 10 having square or flat front and rear ends 12. The tank 10 is mounted generally horizontally, as shown, in a closed loop with the boiler and the steam user, first to provide a storage facility for preheated water to be fed to the boiler and second to condense the used steam returned from the user. The tank may also be mounted vertically.
The tank 10 is connected to a high pressure pump 14, driven by a motor 16, and is provided with shut-off valves, gauges, overflow openings, and a drain. Mounted within the interior of the cylindrical tank 10 is a float valve (not shown) to monitor the level of the water in the tank and provide a control signal to the water source for refill. Access to the float valve, which required periodic adjustment, repair, or replacement, is made through a hole at the front end 12 of the tank 10. The hole is covered by a removable heavy end plate 18 secured by a plurality of bolts 20, requiring a gasket to seal the tank against leakage. In order to obtain access to the interior of the tank for repair of the float valve, for example, the tank must be drained below the level of the plate, the bolts and gaskets must be removed, and then the repair or adjustment made. Thereafter, a fresh gasket and the bolts must be replaced before the tank is filled.
It has been found that it is time consuming and costly to adjust the float valve or to repair the float valve in the conventional apparatus in view of the necessity of disassembling and reassembling the end plates, bolts, and gaskets. Further, the use of the heavy plate at the front end of the tank limits the level of water that can be stored in the tank.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tank structure and float valve arrangement for boiler return systems which simplifies the structure known in the prior art and which is less costly to provide and which is easier to repair.
These and other objects will be apparent from the following disclosure.